


Girasole

by Ellygattina



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26823958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellygattina/pseuds/Ellygattina
Summary: Naruto, appena tornato dall'allenamento con Jiraiya, riflette su quanto sia importante per lui Sasuke.*La storia partecipa al Writober 2020.*(Storia presente anche su Efp con lo stesso nickname.)
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Collections: Writober2020 di Fanwriter.it





	Girasole

Naruto era da poco tornato a Konoha dopo i tre anni di allenamento con Jiraiya e appena ne aveva avuto la possibilità, si era rifugiato nel suo posto preferito per riflettere in santa pace. Da ciò che gli avevano detto, presto avrebbe potuto rivedere Sasuke e aveva tutta l'intenzione di riportarlo a casa a qualunque costo. Da quando l'amico era scappato dal villaggio si sentiva infatti come un girasole, costantemente orientato nella sua direzione, e non vedeva l'ora di concludere quell'estenuante attesa che era durata fin troppo. Non avrebbe mai permesso a Orochimaru e a chiunque altro di portarglielo via, e sebbene la cosa ancora pesasse non poco sul suo orgoglio, a se stesso non poteva nascondere di essersi allenato con tanto impegno soprattutto per lui, per poter combattere al suo stesso livello nel caso, assai probabile, in cui non sarebbero bastate le parole per convincerlo a tornare. Chi l'avrebbe mai detto comunque, anni prima, che quel bambino così irritante, per ragioni ancora non proprio chiarissime, sarebbe diventato per lui come l'aria che respirava?  
Per disgrazia sua e di tutti, però, doveva passarne ancora tanta di acqua sotto i ponti prima di riavere il suo sole personale.

  


Angolo autrice:  
Ciao a tutti e grazie per essere arrivati fin qui! In realtà non sono molto soddisfatta di come è venuta questa storia, ma ho avuto poco tempo per scriverla e non sono riuscita a fare di meglio. Spero che almeno a voi sia piaciuta e che mi farete sapere che ne pensate, se vi va. Grazie intanto a tutti peril tempo che mi avete dedicato anche solo leggendo.  
Come ho scritto nell'introduzione, la storia partecipa al Writober 2020 con l'omonimo prompt (tabella blank). Come forse alcuni di voi sapranno, sto sviluppando anche la tabella classica nella raccolta “Frammenti di noi” nel fandom di Edens Zero. Passate a trovarmi anche lì, se vi va, e grazie a chi le darà un'occhiata. :3  
Se a qualcuno interessa, ho fondato tempo fa un gruppo facebook principalmente su Fairy Tail ed Edens Zero, ma anche sugli anime e manga in generale. Se volete conoscere altri fan di queste bellissime opere, saremo ben felici di accogliervi [qui](https://www.facebook.com/groups/1510227842609212/?ref=bookmarks). Vi aspettiamo numerosi! :)  
Penso di non avere altro da aggiungere, quindi per ora vi saluto.  
Un bacio e buonanotte per dopo!  
Ellygattina


End file.
